Please Don't Feed The WereDino
by Painty
Summary: Yoshi's point of view while he was a WereDino, and how he felt when he found "food". Some unlucky human is not waking up from this nightmare. M for gore. For Yoshi 2.1.


**Hi.**

**Super Smash Brothers is awesome! ^^**

**For Yoshi 2.1, I loved his story Curse Of The WereDino, it had gore, and it showed a dark side of Yoshi that's been concealed for too long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers or Curse Of The WereDino.**

**~*Please Don't Feed The WereDino*~**

This wasn't the real me.

But I didn't care.

Everytime I tried to think about the innocent people I was hurting, the smell of blood filled my nose and I was driven to kill once more.

A slash to this guy. A bite to that guy. Blood over here. Limbs over there.

A sick grin was on my face as the many scents of humans nearby entered my nose. Bloodshed was addictive.

Every night, I turned into this creature. A WereDino.

I didn't care if my friends found out that it was me committing all these murders. I might have when I was a dino again, but not as a WereDino.

The only thing on my mind as a WereDino was where the blood was at. I had always wondered what a human tasted like. Some dinosaurs were carnivores, but I'm not.

I've got the claws to tear the meat, the teeth to chew it, and the tongue to savor it. I've also got a hide so firm that bullets don't faze me one little bit.

Doesn't seem like I'm missing anything.

I heard a whimper behind me, and my non-existant ears perked up as I looked behind me and saw a little girl, who seemed about 6, and her mother, both too afraid to move. They probably thought I would lunge at them if they moved a muscle.

And I probably would've.

The girl looked like she would be a nice snack, and she would have more fear than her mother ever would. I approached the mother, she was shielding the girl.

"Back away, monster," the mother said to me.

I grinned, and slashed the mother across her chest. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Mommy?" the girl said.

I picked the girl up by her dress, and she started crying and shaking. I softly ran my claws down her right cheek, her skin was soft. Perfect.

I heard groaning, and looked down to see the mother squirming.

I looked at the girl, and imagined myself tearing her limb from limb, my lips and teeth coated in blood as I continued to chow down.

I felt a pain in my heart. I felt very sick at the idea of killing that little girl.

Then, I thought of tearing the mother limb from limb. I felt no pain in my heart.

I slowly approached the girl. Yoshis are sensitive creatures, and I still had some sanity left.

Then I smelled the blood from the scratch I had given to the mother. I grinned, my teeth visibly dripping with my saliva.

Images filled with gore were in my head, and it only made me more insane. I couldn't take it anymore. My fingers curled into my palm and and my thumb rested over two of them. I softly hit the girl in the head, but it was hard enough to knock her out.

Then, I proceeded to chow down.

**Here comes gore…**

My teeth sunk into the mother's skull, and I was satisfied to hear a crack. I had bitten into her skull. I tore off a chunk, but spit it out. It tasted like hair. I felt something warm and sticky on my hands, and I looked at my left one.

Blood.

I licked it off, then scratched at the mother's left shoulder until I raked the skin off. I reached into her arm and pulled until I took the bone out. I sharpened my teeth with it, then threw it behind me, not caring where it landed.

I reached into her arm again and moved my fingers around. Lots of slimy stuff in there.

I couldn't tell what I was touching, so I just grabbed something randomly. Pulling my arm out, it was covered in blood and so was my hand. In my hands was a large intestine. I peeked inside the hole in her shoulder, and saw what looked like blue pasta wrapped everywhere.

But I knew those were veins.

I put the large intestine in my mouth, and slurped it as if it was a noodle. I jammed my nails into her stomach, and tore it open. I didn't care how grotesque it looked. I was hungry! I just put my head and ate everything.

**The gore's done!**

I could hear birds chirping and I saw the sun starting to come up. I had bad fatigue, and I forced myself to run off before I could collapse. After I got far enough from the mess I had made, I stopped under a tree, and took a nap, not remembering I had blood all over my face and hands.


End file.
